


Ode to Sherlock - a johnlock sonnet

by Catcraful



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcraful/pseuds/Catcraful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John declares Sherlock his love in form of a Shakespearean sonnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Sherlock - a johnlock sonnet

Shall I compare thee to a thunderstorm? 

Your eyes so bright, your soul so worn.

How can one man these days still look divine?

Like a greek god. Suits hungry eyes just fine. 

 

I'm just a soldier, nothing's special on me.

With hair like sand and blue eyes like the sea.

My body's short unlike your lanky frame,

The scar up there is not on me to blame.

 

You hold me tight when I make love to you.

I hold your hand when you reveal what's true.

I think you're fantastic, brilliant and good,

And to protect you every man I'd shoot.

 

Oh Sherlock, love, the things you do to me.

Oh Sherlock, love, I shall forever just love thee.


End file.
